Broken Darkness
by HKcookie
Summary: What if Hook hadn't said in 5x10 that his feelings for Emma were of Anger, Hatred and Disappointment? *One-Shot* *Also on Ao3*


**AN- This one-shot is based off of the scene in 5x10 where when Hook 'Rescued' Emma from Merida and instead of Dark One Hook coming out, Killian breaks through instead. I hope you enjoy this and I would appreciate if you left a review! And Happy New Year's Eve everyone!**

 **-Mel**

* * *

 _Tick. tock. Tick. tock._

The golden pendulum in Regina's Grandfather Clock swung back and forth as Emma lied on the creamy, white couch, thinking about the consequences that happened a few hours ago.

Her mind went back to Killian's words, wondering if he would ever forgive her. She thought about the peaceful moments she had shared with him back in Camelot when things weren't as rough.

The kisses they shared, the sweet words Killian would say whenever they were alone and the loving stares between her and Killian before everything spiralled into a pit of darkness and betrayal were on her mind before a curly, red-haired woman in a blue dress with a bow aimed at her strolled into the room.

" Hello lassy." Merida smiled as her arms kept her bow steadily on Emma. " Regina didn't want you to escape, so she called me to keep yah out from doing that."

" Oh, so you've come to babysit me. Oh, how grateful." Emma sarcastically retorted back, her eyes staring at Merida as she came closer.

" When Regina asked me to guard yah, the last thing I wanted was to be in the same room as yah, but now..." Merida inched closer towards Emma, her arms still steady on her late father's bow.

" It isn't so bad after all. " Emma's face kept a neutral, but slightly bored expression.

"Hmmm, maybe an arrow to the knee might to quite nicely." Merida aimed her bow and arrow at Emma's knee, but before she could shoot, a manly voice interrupted them, causing the curly, red-haired woman to shoot at Hook who appeared a second ago.

" Don't worry love, " Hook nonchalantly said as an arrow went straight towards him.

Before Merida's arrow could pierce into Hook's skin, he caught it with his fingertips, dropping the arrow onto the ground before knocking Merida out with magic.

Emma shot her head up after that, curious as to why Killian came for her. _Maybe he still loves me?_

" A broken knee is nothing next to a broken heart, isn't that right Swan?" Hook continued his sentence like nothing had interrupted it, his hands doing some type of gestures as he sauntered into the room, looking at Emma as he did.

Hook looked around, grinning crazily as he noticed something quite peculiar.

" What is this? I expected you to be with the heroes; huddled over a mountain of books trying to figure out my terrible plans." Hook said in a sarcastic astonished voice, his hands gesturing to his words.

" That's not why you're here. You're here because you still have feelings for me." Emma pointed out, now standing and walking towards Hook as his face contorted into something more softer than what he originally had when he walked into the room.

" Oh Swan, of course I still have feelings for you." He softly answered back, stepping closer to Emma to brush his hand over her pale cheek.

Emma gazed into Killian's eccentric blue eyes, still a bit aback by his words and the way Killian brushed her cheek left her in shock.

They were both still lovingly gazing at each other when Killian decided to lean in, capturing Emma's red lips which took her in surprise, though she quickly reciprocated and started to weave her hands around Killian's neck, Killian doing the same thing, except to Emma's waist.

They went on like this for a few or so minutes, both pouring out their heart's content like they were never seeing each other again after this. A moan elicited from Emma which caused Killian to kiss her even harder, earning another moan from her as their kiss turned more lustful and passionate.

But, before anything could really start happening, Killian pulled away, his hand stroking Emma's pale cheek affectionately.

" I'm sorry." Killian said, shedding a tear as Emma started to get confused when he untangled his embrace with her.

" What are you..." Emma looked at Killian who gave her a smile and a _Goodbye_ before disappearing in blood red smoke.

After Killian had vanished off, Emma sat back down, still processing on what the hell just happened between her and her true love.

* _Poof_ *

A letter in a creamy, light yellow envelope appeared beside her which alarmed Emma since it was addressed to her.

She looked around before opening it, noticing that the handwriting looked quite familiar.

' _Dear Swan,_

 _I'm sorry I had to abruptly leave, but I couldn't just not take you then and there. Swan, even if you don't think this, I still love you with every bit of my heart and I know I don't look like I love you, but I do and will hold that in my heart even if you hate me for what I'm about to do._

 _I'm sorry... –Killian_ '

As Emma finished reading the letter, instead of feeling alarmed as to why Killian was apologising, she felt sad instead, a tear trickling down her pale face as she re-read the parts about Killian still loving her.

 _I love you too._


End file.
